User talk:SpongebobAtnight
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Recommended Idles page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Souleaternom (Talk) 01:36, January 20, 2013 Idea! I can't really create my idea because the users would hate me... Anyway, my idea is... OC Hurt or Heal! :D Tell me whatcha think about my idea! :3 Oi'm a tree! Oi'm a tree! Yes I am... Oi'm definitely a tree! (talk) 10:49, January 14, 2014 (UTC) I do own Dishy since I own CFFL.Nathanael29 (talk) 19:25, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi. So uh, please credit me if you wish to use my poses. Adventure is out there! (talk) 21:20, February 2, 2014 (UTC) You are now an admin. Congratulations. SoulEaterNOM! >:O (talk) 08:23, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Message for Torts Dear Torts, I am dearly that I can form an attack with others. However I have a show going on right on this very wiki named Color Battle so you should write the episodes. Here is Rainbowie, the host. Help Emandsam vandalized the profile pages so please block him now. for Croc2274 thanks god you make this page P.S i'm working at "epic bigest object show ever!" block that user now Block Kidsy128 because he vandalized BFDI Voting and user pages Kidsy Is Back! I Have Horrible News Croc2274... KIDSY128 IS BACK ON BFDI FAN FICTION WIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Block him please. AmazingDudke123344 has been stealing Object OCs and think they're his, and vandelizing pages and saying camps like Object Crossovers are cancelled when they really aren't, please, block him for 3 days, we've really had enough. Video Game Master (talk) 21:35, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for blocking Amazingdukle123344, but just so you know, the age-restrictions rule was removed a few months ago. Hi Dukey's still stealing OCs. Dukey's still stealing OCs, and I'm getting fed up of it now, please block him for 12 months, so we he can finally learn a lesson. Ethanbruce Come take a look at what the user Ethanbruce is doing in the comments section of the Trophy/Story Page. Yep, he's at it again. These days people are so mischievous. If no action is done, the comments there will be flooded more in a few hours. SWORD! (mailbox) 4:35 PM EST I WANNA TALK WITH YOU ABOUT THE NEW RULES. YOU HAVE TO LEAVE BATTLE FOR DREAM ISLAND FAN FICTION WIKI FOREVER! Hello Sorry if I scared you in chat yesterday, I just want to get to know you. I'm also a new admin here so… we're particularly similar :) Young Little Unicorn (talk) 10:20, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Untitled section I am watching you because you deleted my show if you do ti again, you will be blocked! ;C Thank Goodness I'm glad I didn't scare you. Anyways, nice to meet you and I would like to introduce myself. I'm a new admin who first joined in September 2015. I'm the creator of Camp of Ice Cream! and it's other 5 seasons. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 10:09, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Sorry and Thanks! Hi! You said "Wonderful camp idea, simply marvelous" in the chat. (March 5) If you said it to me, i wanna say: Thanks! :D I always forget to check the chat. My bad. ~ Szapka Okay It's great to see you active and enthusasitc as of now, but I also came here to help and give suggestions. # Object Show Character Gallery. I suggest you let them comment in the comment's section what object show they want to put in your gallery. You can google it and find out if it reall IS an object show. About the non-object related characters, David is also not object related but debuted on BFDI. So maybe non-object related characters aren't a big deal. # Immaturity of users. Don't worry it happens while you were gone for about a year or two I don't know how long you were inactive for but it's… just hopeless none of them will change who they are, I've stressed that many times. Also these users who were immature. I believe they could redeem themselves but they don't want to. Yeah that's all I can afford to tell you. This is unicorn signing off Say NLG has done spamming several times already, I'll be in charge of blocking him if I have to. He's done it once and then another time he does it again. It's also getting too overrated. I suggest though, you shorten the expiry date to only 1 day. Because this is the first time he's ever excessively spammed. The other times, I don't seem to find any clue of him spamming. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 10:13, March 9, 2016 (UTC) :You can't reset the block time just because the user did something different than what they got blocked for,doing the first time. It's like being block for 2 years after vandalizing for 4 time, but being blocked for 1 day for their first spam. Bad reputation is bad reputation. You can't just based in the edit count and their loyalty on the wiki to set their block time as low as possible. If you need anything else, I will discuss this further in chat. About User:AnimalFan2015 I have unblocked them, because before a block is made, a warning is given to let the user knows what they did wrong. Alright? :And, uh, thanks for the new images for the achievements. Wanted to replaced them for a while now, but too lazy to do so.